Love surrounded by Lightning
by Oozaru-Huntress
Summary: As they finally parted she leaned in close and wispered gently into his ear: "Thank you ..." "For ... what? He lifted an eyebrow and looked at her in utter confusion at the sight of her smile. "What the hell did I do to earn your grattitute? All I did today was getting stabbed and passing out!" (Sequel to Doubts and anger)


Hello again!

This is the sequel to 'Doubts and anger'

Set after the events of DBS episode 56 (Spoilers included)

It contains heavy sexual content and language. Its not suited for kids!

Geets and his family belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Sadly not to me.

Now! On with the story ^^

Hope you guys like it and its easier to read than the first story

* * *

 **V**

Deep shame filled every cell of his being. He had failed. He failed miserably. The prince was not able to fulfill his promise, not even able to even scratch the enemy he desired to beat by himself!

With clenched teeth he put a hand on his blood stained chest piece where he was impaled by a sharp blade of pure energy. A wound that almost took his life.  
The saiyan had been confident he would win and got completely cought off-guard. Like some bloody amateur! He snarled and pressed his eyes shut.

Even though the senzu bean healed his wounds, he still felt the scorching pain of his punctured lungs as he struggled to breathe. The smell of burned flesh and the familiar taste of blood on his tongue. The feeling of shame at his miserable loss in front of his son. He clicked his tongue as he stepped out on the balcony to catch some fresh air. Taking a few long breaths he finally relaxed a bit and sighed as he suddenly spotted his woman and son sitting on chairs in the garden.

They where chatting with each other while looking at the stars. Vegetas eyes traveled up as well. Millions of brilliant stars shone upon him and those he cherished the most on this planet. It was a peaceful, beautiful night.  
However ...  
Somewhere out there Kakarott was facing that Zamasu guy and for once the prince was not interested in facing a new enemy.

This afternoon, surrounded by his family and the clown, he pretended to be okay. That he was just not interested in hearing about this Zamasu guy. He left everyone behind to train instead of going to the tenth universe with Kakarott. Deep inside however he wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of this sick terroristic Kajoshin. To crush him with bare hands for his crimes.  
But Vegeta was no fool.

After all, Zamasu was immortal. He wished for immortallity to purge planetes. For selfish reasons he killed his mentor without any remorse or thoughts about consequences.

The prince closed his eyes in disgust. Memories flooded his mind as he saw himself years ago. The dark prince. Once he was just like Zamasu. He fought and died to get the dragon balls he hoped would grant him eternal life. A wish to free himself of the slavery he was born into. In the end however he died a slow and horribly painful death. He let out a dark chuckle.  
Ironic.

This death was deserved. Since he was a small boy Vegeta walked over thousands of dead bodies. People he killed at Friezas command. Even children. He saw many familiar faces in the short moments he spent at the gates of hell.  
And none of them was happy to see him.

Now, over a decade later, he knew immortallity would have made him nothing but a second Frieza. It was sickening just to think about it. But that time his heard carried only darkness. Shaking his head his thoughts finally returned to the present and the last was strong. Too strong. Vegeta had no chance against someone that couldn't be beaten. He learned this the hard way today. How he hated that freak.  
"Tch!"  
Destiny had a really twisted sense of humor. Even going so far as to create a second Kakarott, almost as if to spise him. And this one nearly ended him without even breaking a sweat! The prince clenched his teeth and went back in. Freed himself from the disgusting chest piece, no more able to look at the dried blood smeared over it. His blood. His spandex suit was crimson stained as well and all he wanted was to obliterate it with a KI blast. To wash the blood off of his skin to forget this loss ever happened. Disgusted he stripped down and went to the shower. This day was a mess.

* * *

 **B**

"I can't believe it ..."

The blue haired heiress was gnawing on her fingernails as she watched the grown up version of her son. He sat there, shaking, next to her in a small arm chair. His fingers dissappeared in his soft hair as he was clutching his head. "I ... wanted to save her. To take her with me ... but she wanted to stay and fight." He swallowed hard.  
"She stayed there. In the danger zone! And what did I do?! I ran away like a fucking coward!"  
"That's not true and you know it. She stayed there to help her friends. Eapeccially those children you talked about earlier."  
With a smile she took his hand.  
"Trunks ... do you trust this girl?" He looked at her and nodded like a little boy. His cheeks reddening a bit.  
"Yes. I trust her with all my heart, but ..."  
At that Bulma couldn't stop herself from laughing. And it just deepened the cute blush on the face of her son.  
"Stop laughing!"  
Smirking she put her left hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes.  
"You have my permission to marry her."  
"MOM!"  
He jumped and turned away from her while crossing his arms in a very, very Vegeta-like manner. It warmed her heart to see her son like this.  
"I can't believe it! We don't have such a kind of relationship! I already told this to dad! But did he listen?! Nooo!"  
"Yeah. Keep telling yourself this Tru ... wait. What? Dad? Your dad? As in my husband? What did he say?"

With a frustrated growl he turned away.  
"That i should protect Mai at all costs and go ... go back to the past if something should happen to dad and ...!" At that she started laughing like a maniac. Untill her stomach hurt and she feared to suffer from heart failure. "That's not funny!" She rubbed the tears from the corners of her eyes. Her heart filled with love.  
"I can't believe it! Guess your dad wants grandchilds! I knew he wants more black haired saiyans!"  
"For me it sounded more like I should 'undo certain events'."  
"You have to read in between the lines. In Vegeta-ish it means 'You shall prevent the royal bloodline from going extinct' "  
Trunks stared at her with big eyes and looked at the house. Surely sensing his dads energy before blushing again. Bulma smiled at this sight. She couldn't believe it. Her prince had changed so much. If he'd been with her at that moment, she would have kissed him all over. Smiling she decided to finally change the topic.  
"Look. I'm just happy the three of you came back safety. As i found the senzu beans in the bathroom I was really afraid that you guys ... Kami, sometimes I could KILL Goku for his stupid airhead!"  
Trunks chuckled and returned his gaze back to the stars. Suddenly his face lit up. So much that it startled her. Pride shone in the depts of his blue eyes. "Dad saved me!"  
A smile crept over his lips as he sat down again to hold her left hand. Bulma tensed.  
"How was he able to save you? All i know is that he got nearly killed and was out cold before the real fight began!" So much for his promise to be careful, she thought with a sigh. "You make it sound as if it was his fault.", he laughed and shook his head.  
"No no. Black formed an energy blade with his hand. Like a sword. It cought dad off-guard. It was ... a cowardly trick!"  
Trunks clenched his teeth for a second.  
"If Goku or I had fought first it would have hit us instead. Not even Goku would have been able to stop such an attack."  
He closed his eyes and Bulma bit her lip in anticipation.

Trunks sighed. "Anyway. Goku and I were beaten up pretty badly and ultimately ... unable to defend us. I hate to admit it but we never stood a chance against those monsters. We were lying on the ground. Barely conscious. Black and Zamasu ... charged an energy ball. It was huge, mom. It would have not just killed us, it would have obliterated us! Us and the whole town! But we where helpless and forced to watch it getting bigger and bigger. It was ... a devastating sight."

Bulma was totally captivated by this story. She saw so many emotions shining in the beautiful eyes of her son. "But then out of nowhere an attack was fired right at them and it destroyed the enormous ball of energy like it was nothing!" His eyes shone with unclouded admiration. "It was a Final Flash, mom! It was dad!" At that she felt tears forming in her eyes and she couldn't stop a grin from appearing on her face.

* * *

 **V**

"Goddammit ..."  
He was beyound pissed. All he wanted was to sleep. Was that too much to ask for? He was lying on his stomach wearing nothing but loose pants. He was freshly showered and lying comfortable on soft sheets and pillows.  
Yet sleep did not want to come!  
He was restless and annoyed.  
Finally after what felt like a lifetime he stood up and stepped to the large window. His gaze traveling across the night sky until he spotted the place his home used to be. Long, long ago.  
Even after all those years he still remembered the constellation planet Vegeta was part of. Long long ago.  
Sighing he closed his eyes. Trying to visualize planet Vegeta always filled him with a sense of peace. Even though it was destroyed by a creature that still haunted his dreams from time to time.  
He could see its crimson colored skies. Feel the heat of a sun much brighter than the one earth bathed in. He saw the two beautiful moons on the horizon. Their light awoke his inner beast for the first time. It was a feeling he'll never forget.  
He sighted at the memory.  
The prince did not have many memories of his home planet. But the few things he was able to remember, he cherished in his heart and mind. Even though today the home of the last saiyans was a backwater planet called earth. He clicked his tongue.  
Great. Now he was pissed AND depressed!

He sighted again. Maybe he should just go into his gravity chamber and 't be he first time his body suffered a lack of sleep. The clock showed 1:34 am in bright red letters. His gaze shifted to the bed again and for a moment he just wanted to crawl back in. Shaking his head he stepped to his closet and pulled out a white tanktop. "Where do you think you're going, mister?"  
Startled he froze in motion. How did she manage to barge in without him noticing? Why didn't he sense her? With a huff he threw the shirt over his right shoulder and closed the dresser.  
"No bitching, woman. I know what you want me to say. I will not apologize for being stabbed. I WAS careful. So do not come with the damn promise. I'm not in the mood to ..."

Suddenly Bulma rushed to him and kissed him fiercly on his lips. Of all the possible reactions this was the one he believed the least from happening. He wanted to ask her if she finally lost her mind and she immedeately took his open mouth as an invitation to deepen the kiss. It was ... surprising. But he didn't object and closed his eyes.  
He kissed her back with equal force and made her sigh onto his lips. The sound of it was like music to his ears. As they finally parted she leaned in close and wispered gently into his ear:  
"Thank you ..."

"For ... what? He lifted an eyebrow and looked at her in utter confusion at the sight of her smile.  
"What the hell did I do to earn your grattitute? All I did today was getting stabbed and passing out." He yawned and added: "Now i can not even sleep. This day was shitty enough."  
She stepped even closer to him and put her right hand on his bare chest. Right on the spot where he got impaled by Black. Now he saw a faint scar on his skin. Great.  
"You ... dont remember?"

"Remember what? I got nearly killed, i passed out, i awoke here. Just spit it out woman. I am too tired for mind games.", he barked and scratched his head.

"You saved Trunks life!"  
At that he froze in motion. The white shirt fell on the ground without him noticing.  
"You talk nonsense. I was out cold!"  
She shook her head with a gentle smile and rubbed the spot on his chest in slow circles. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her touch.  
"Trunks told me everything. Since you jerk left without a word. He said Black and Zamasu where preparing an attack. Something huge what seemed to be some type of spirit bomb. Trunks and even Goku where too weakened to escape and thought they'd die." She took his right hand and intertwined their fingers. She was incredible tender.  
"The moment they fired their attack a blast was shot right at them and stopped the energy from killing our son and saved his and Gokus Life."  
Vegeta frowned. He tried to remember said events. But to no avail. "I do not care about the clown. Just spit out what blasted those freaks."

She chuckled and flipped his nose.  
"It was you! Don't you get it? Go ask Trunks and Goku. You where a Super Saiyan blue and fired your Final Flash!"  
Startled he took a step back. "Nonsense! I ... I can not believe it. Where should I take this energy from? I had fucking internal bleedings! How should it be possible ...?"  
He was more talking to himself than to his mate before shaking his head in disbelief. This woman had gone crazy. She just nodded with a beaming smile.  
"It's just like you said, remember? You said you wouldn't let your son die. Looks like you kept your promise after all! I'm so proud of you, my king!"  
He closed his eyes and couldn't stop himself from smirking. Seemed like he had some fatherly instincts after all. Of course he'd never say that out loud.

"I ... just wanted to kill Kakarott by myself. It had nothing to do with Trunks.  
"Right. Keep telling yourself this. Fact is you looooove your son! You even want him to have black haired Babies with Mai!"  
At that his cheeks reddened and he turned away from her while crossing his arms.

* * *

 **B**

Just like Trunks did before. Bulma smiled at the sight. She was sure his bad mood from before would be gone soon. He was really upset, she saw it in his eyes. He was ashamed even though he had absolutely no reason for it. An idea forming inside of her head she kissed his broad neck again and again before whispering into his right ear.  
"Can you show it to me, hun?"  
"Show you what, woman?"  
"Super Saiyan blue."  
He snorted: "You saw it plenty of times already."  
"But i wanna feel it." ,She answered while kissing his earlobe. He shook his head with a small smirk.  
"Vulgar woman. Not a chance. I am still not fully able to control it enough to not hurt such a puny human like you."  
"Charmy."  
Her right hand roamed over his back in lazy circles. "I just wanted to feel it. It was you who thought about doing naughty things. I am perfectly innocent!"  
Her pointy finger trailed across his spine until it drew circles around his sensitive scarred tail stub. Instantly he let out a small growl that almost sounded like a purr. She knew how much he loved when she did this. He was like wax in her hands.

"Come on, hun. Just let me take a quick look. I'll be careful. I promise!" "Goddammit, Woman." Smiling she took her hands off of him. Knowing she had won she gave him an encouraging smack on his sexy butt. He growled low in his throat as if to intimidate her while pushing her gently aside. She was giddy of anticipation. Giving a final look full of annoyance Vegeta closed his eyes and started to gather energy. Sweat glistering on his tanned skin as he wore a mask of pure concentration.

For a second she asked herself if he was in pain but suddenly the room was bathed in blue light. So bright that she had to shield her eyes from its intensity. Fearing it might blind her forever. "There. Are you happy now?", his voice sounded deeper than before. Yet soft.  
Gathering her courage she opened her eyes to look at his figure and gasped. Finally she was able to see it up close. Super Saiyan blue in all of its beautiful glory. He truly looked like a god. She was mesmerized by this sight.

His bronze skin had a soft turquoise glow wich emphazised every muscle in a delicious way. His eyes shone in a crystal clear blue and his hair had the color of planet neptune. He was drop dead gorgeous and she died to touch him. As if he was reading her mind Vegeta stepped closer. He looked different. Calm and incredibly intimidating. Frightenly beautiful. Gods how she wanted to touch him. He took a few deep breaths.  
"Just ... be careful, Bulma." She nodded and carefully touched his right shoulder. The blue energy was incredibly warm and tickled her fingers. As it started to spread over her arm the sensation made her shiver. Was this the same for him, but everywhere on his body? No wonder he boasted over his strenght! This felt incredible!

She swallowed hard and stepped closer. Carefully she touched his hair untill her fingers dissapeared in his blue locks. It was much softer than before! She was absolutely faszinated, and startled as he took her hands in hers. His gaze was so intense that her legs started to shake. "Are you happy now?"  
She saw how difficult it was for him to keep all that power in check. "Yes ... I can't wait for you mastering it fully. But before you power down again ..."  
Her lips crushed on his in a fierce kiss. It was risky and foolish. But she was high from the power surrounding her, all caution completely forgotten.  
As he opened his mouth to complain she took it as invitation and let her tongue slide against his. Finally after a few hesitant seconds he returned the play and deepened the kiss. His arms encircled her frame and her hands ran up and down his back and massaged his skalp. He growled low in his throat and the sound of it drove her crazy with need.

It felt amazing.

No.

It felt ... strange ... it ...

Suddenly she felt pain!  
She cried out as a gruesome burning sensation spread all over her body.  
He didn't seem to notice as he pushed her against the wall and ripped off her lab coat. She tried to shove him away but to no avail. He was unmoving like a rock. Finally she started to panic and bit his lower lip as hard as she could.

And that finally did the trick.

He roared and stepped away from her. Rubbing his bleeding lower lip with his arm. Bulma dropped to her knees and gasped for air. Her whole body was on fire.  
"Goddammit, woman! Are you out of your mind?!"

"You ask me?! You nearly burned me to a fucking crisp!"  
"What the fuck are you talking about ...?!"  
The moment his eyes met hers he powered down in an instant.  
The prince fell on his knees.

* * *

 **V**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bulma was kneeling on the ground with her clothes ripped apart. She was shaking and tried to peel her shirt off wich seemed to be stuck on her. He smelled burnt flesh and saw horrible bloody handprints on her sides. He couldn't believe it!  
He hurt her!

He lost control!

His hair faded back to black as he lowered himself to his knees to check the wounds. She was badly injured and bleeding. He saw the pain in her eyes even though she tried to smile encouraging at him.  
"It's okay, hun! It's not your fault. I didn't want to listen! Please, don't ...!"  
"I could have killed you! I fucking lost contol of my own power!" He grabbed her arm, carefull to not touch her burned palm and lifted her into the shower before turning on the cold water.

"Stay here. I'll go ... I'll get a senzu." With this he let her sit in the cold rain and left. His lower lip still bleeding as a reminder of his grave mistake he went to his gravity room where he knew some beans where hidden. It took him less than a minute to get back to his mate. His eyes closed in shame he kneeled down and offered her the bean. "Take it. I ... I'll go train." He wanted to stand up and just go, Afraid he might hurt her even more, but she grabbed his arm with her burned hand. Even though he saw the pain flaring in her eyes she still smiled gently at him.

"Stay with me. It's not your fault. I already told you. Don't go away hun."  
With her teeth she broke the bean in two and swallowed one half. He sighted in relief as the burnings dissapeared of her soft body. The blood that was left on her skin quickly dissapeared in the drain.  
Bulma stood back up and looked at him with honest love in her blue eyes as she was turning off the water. The prince swallowed hard and turned away from her. He was furious at himself.

Her soft hands reached for his jaw to turn his face. She kissed his forehead.  
"Don't be ashamed hun. Don't be angry at yourself. I'm not mad. See? Everything's fine. You had a rough day and I shouldn't have been so greedy seeing that form of yours. As pretty as it was." Bulmas cheecks reddened as she nervously scratched her neck with an embarrassed grin.

Vegeta looked at her. Her hair was soaked and clinging to her face, her white bra was nearly transparent and her pants where completely drenched.

She was absolutely beautiful.  
And he almost killed her.  
Bulma caressed his left cheek: "Come on, hun. Take the smaller half. For your bleeding lip. I still can see my teeth marks! Holy shit, this must hurt like hell!"

Unable to do anything else than just stare at her as she stepped up to him, he swallowed the small piece she threw right in his open mouth. He didn't even realize when his puny injury healed.

Smiling she took a wet cloth and cleaned the blood from his chin and arm before wiping the sweat from his forehead and chest. She was so gentle to him.  
"It's allright, Vegeta. Nothing happened."  
She put the cloth into a basket before taking a towel to dry herself up. Nonetheless still angry he snorted and left the bathroom to sit down on his side of the bed. He clenched and unclenched his right fist. Still in disbelief of his lack of control. He saved his son only to nearly kill his mate.

What a day, he thought with a sigh and ran his hands through his coarse hair. Moments later he heard soft footsteps coming closer untill his wife was standing right in front of him. She took his rough hands and put them on her hips. Only then he realized that she was completely naked and vulnerable, yet not afraid of his touch.

He loved her so much.

"Stop brooding over what if's. I'm okay and i'm not mad. If you continue to hate yourself for this we'll go on a long and nice family vacation. Only you and I."  
She smirked and wispered in his ear:  
"And Gokus whole family."  
At this his face lost all of its color.  
"You can't be serious! Do not dare to invite that brainless clown and his harpy to some type of vacation, you insufferable wench!"  
She smirked and kissed his forehead. His cheecks reddened. He fell for her trap.

"Finally! Now that's the grumpy lovable Prince I married! Good boy."  
She put her hands on his shoulders and sat down on his lap with her legs spread shamelessly. Keeping the eye contact was ... not easy to say the least.  
"Listen up, buddy. I love you. And this fact wont change just because you gave me a few burns. I had worse in the kitchen. That stupid toaster is cursed, I tell ya!"

The toaster was in perfect condition. She lied to make him feel better.  
She put her left hand on his chest. Right where he was impaled by Zamasus sidekick, before kissing the faint scar it had left behind with a huff.  
"Kami, i swear I hate that Goku wannabe! The next time you see him, kick his fucking ass!"  
Not able to stop a laugh he closed his eyes. Kami, he loved this feisty woman!  
She chuckled low and let her tongue trace over the faint scar, causing him to shiver.  
"Foolish woman. Foolish, weak, vulgar woman."

Smirking he slightly smacked her forehead. She gasped in feigned shock.

"Vulgar? Me?! I am a fucking angel! As if you didn't ever wanted to try it as Super Saiyan blue, I take it? Just because I wanted to jump you since you fought Freezer in this form ..."

At that his cheeks reddened and he pressed a finger on her lips to shut her up.  
"Woman. Shut up."

"Geez. You're boring. I just wanna feel what type of force my husband is from time to time. Not just look from afar! Come on. Show me what you can do. Or are you ... afraid?"

Hearing those challenging words he smirked and grabbed her sweet ass to pull her closer.

The next moment he powered up to Super Saiyan two.

* * *

 **B**

The sudden power jump caused her to gasp. Lightning surrounded her and warmth spread throughout her body. Her most sensitive parts where tingling from the contact on his lap. It was incredibly intense and made her almost cry out in pleasure.  
"Do you still think I'm boring?"

"That ... was mean, you dork!" , she gasped and smacked his shoulder.  
"Mean? Come on. I can smell how much it turns you on, woman!"  
It was true. Seeing him like this was amazing. She never saw this form so close. Lightning danced around him as if it worshipped his strenght. It felt different from Super Saiyan blue. Not calm and focused. This felt wild and untamed. She saw his muscles flexing under is skin and had the feeling that they were strangely bigger in this form. His teal eyes shone with overconfidence as he smirked in such a sexy way that his gaze alone caused her to moan slightly

"What do you say, woman?"  
"Super Saiyan blue can wait."

He had to laugh at that and shook his head with closed eyes. Then he sighed.  
"The energy of blue needs to be calm at all times so that it can not leak out. You ... just felt what happens when it does."  
She gave an encouraging nod and kissed his nose. His eyes shone with love.  
"This energy right now ... is not as powerful. I think I could control it in my sleep. But it is much more violent. I know you like it. But are you sure you want to ... take the risk? After ..."  
"Oh yes, I do. You have no idea."

Without hesitation her lips crushed onto his. And this time he obliged confidently. She couldn't stop a moan from erupting from her throat. Their tongues fought a battle for dominance as his hands roamed over her beautiful body. Just the mere touch made her dizzy with want. She moaned into his mouth as her hands ran over his chest. This was amazing. And she wanted to thank him for this experience. A grin appeared on her face.  
Finally breaking the contact he trailed his rough tongue over her soft throat.  
"Do you still think of me as boring?"  
"Oh you enjoy this, do you?"

"Oh yes, I do. You have no idea." ,he threw her own words back at her with a smirk.

"Bastard."

"Wench."

They kissed again fiercely untill they had to gasp for air. She trailed kisses over his strong jaw and licked his right earlobe. "Let me enjoy this for a bit, will you?."

"Oh? Look who is needy today."

"Can you blame me though?" He snorted amused and gave her ass a good squeeze before letting go. "Allright. Have it your way woman." Grinning he let her push him on his back. Giving her full control of the situation.

Oh she was going to enjoy this!  
"My way? Don't pretend you're not turned on by me being the dominant one."  
"Who said I'm not?",he shot back.  
Grinning she kissed and gently nibbled his neck. Her teeth grazed over his vulnerable throat only she was permitted to touch. The Saiyan leaned his head back to grant her better access and let out a content sigh as she licked her way to his collarbone at a slow pace.

Her hands roamed over his chest. Feeling every muscle, every scar under her fingertips. She could feel his strong, steady heartbeat and was overflowed with joy that he came home alive. With a small giggle she went lower to kiss and gnaw over his strong chest before licking over his sensitive nipples, earning a small, content growl from him.

Even after all this time with him she was amazed at how sensitive his skin was. He was a born fighter and knew pain better than anyone else she knew. Yet he was sensory to even the smallest touch. Smiling she gently sucked and then bit into the hardening stub. She began moving her hips against his crotch in a slow motion and watched him intensely. His gaze was clouded with pleasure and desire and the sight of him sent a shiver down her spine as she felt him harden under her. A small moan escaped him.  
Oh, she was definitely going to enjoy this.

Sliding off of him, her right hand caressed his hard abs and stomach before her tongue left a slow, wet trail downwards. She felt him shiver at her light touches and heard a gasp as she licked around his bellybutton. Only she knew he was ticklish and it made her giddy like a small girl. Being able to make one of the strongest beings in the universe squirm under her was insane!

Bulma swallowed hard and licked her lips seductive as she put two fingers under the hem of his pants and pulled down slowly. Following the path with her lips.  
"Does it feel good, hun? Want me to continue? Are you going to beg me to make you come? Or will you suffer the possible consequences?"

She loved playing the dominant one.

He smirked at her and lifted an eyebrow. "I will not beg, woman. Do your worst."  
Grinning she licked his skin in a circular motion, feeling him shudder under her.  
"Oh my, arent we arrogant today. If you're not nice to me I won't touch you where you want me to."  
"If you're not nice to me I will not fuck you as a Super Saiyan two."  
To that she had nothing left to say.

Just the mere thought made her lower body tingle with heat and craving for his touch. Her cheeks reddened at the sight of his smirk. "Foolish woman." ,He laughed softly.  
"I guess I am still the one in charge here."  
She swallowed hard and then bit her lip with a seductive smile.  
"Keep telling yourself this. A queen is still much more powerful than her king."  
Her hands traveled over his muscled tights untill they grabbed his knees, pushing them apart.

At that his breath quickened in anticipation. Swallowing he watched her sinking to the ground between his legs. With a smirk she freed his throbbing flesh from its prison and gently stroked it while watching his handsome face with a smile. Closing his eyes he let out a soft moan that sent a shiver down her spine. Having this strong force of a fighter crave for her touch gave her a feeling of unrivaled power. She truly felt like a queen. So she used more pressure to reward him for this feeling and leaned closer to roughly lick over the sensual tip.

This time his head rolled back. She saw his face melt into a mask of pleasure. His cheeks where flushed red and his lips parted while he watched her. She saw how he struggled to keep his eyes open at the feeling of her tongue and his breathing hitched with every touch of her tounge.

Time to stop playing, she thought.

Smirking she suckled and nibbled on the sensitive tip while stroking him roughly. And this time he finally cried out. The sound spurred her on. Again and again she let her rough tongue slide over this special spot with just the right amount of pressure. His hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. "Is this good, hun? Do you want me to continue? Do you want it to end like this?"  
With a smirk she took him into her mouth and let her tongue work her magic. Moving her head up and down she now used both hands to stimulate him.  
Again he cried out in pleasure. She saw how much he struggled to not thrust his hips upward as he moaned and gasped in that incredibly sexy way of his.  
"Damn, Bulma ...!" ,he managed to gasp: If you ... continue doing this ...!" She knew what he meant. He was close. It was time to stop. With one last hard stroke she let go of his flesh and watched him gasped at the sudden loss. He was breathing heavily and the sight made her mad with want.  
With shaky movements he pressed himself into a sitting position as she was standing up before him. Bulma smirked, an idea forming in her head.

"Kneel before me." ,she ordered. "It's time for you to return the favor. Show me what kind of things a Super Saiyan two is capable of!"  
She sure enjoyed being the dominant one.

* * *

 **V**

This vulgar woman. This crazy, beautiful vixxen!  
Vegeta smirked before standing up. His body shook from arousal and he died to finally bury himself deep inside his woman. But the prince of all Saiyans knew how to supress his primitive needs.

To an extent atleast.

"You are brave to order me around, woman. Everyone else I would have obliterated on the spot for such blatant disrespect, Bulma." ,He kissed her neck.  
"I am not just 'everyone'. I am your queen. And your queen desires to be pleased by her husband. Is that so hard to understand, my dear?"  
He shook his head in amazement at her boldness. Kami, how he adored this crazy chick. With a smile he did as he was told and sank to his knees infront of his beautiful queen.  
He watched her intensely before closing his eyes as he breathed in her arousal. He swallowed hard and caressed her tights.  
"Are you sure you can handle this? You are truly not afraid of being hurt ... again?"  
"Keep talking and I call Goku."  
He growled low in his throat at that shameless threat before finally giving her what she wanted. As his mouth and tongue started their sudden assault on her hot flesh she threw her head back and cried out in pleasure. Seeing her confidence and attitude melting into delicious pleasure made him almost painfully hard.

He grabbed her ass to pull her closer and getting more pressure on her most sensitive spot.

"Kami ..." ,she moaned with closed eyes and buried her hands in his hair, spurring him on.

High on her taste and scent he carefully lifted her right leg over his shoulder to get even better access. Slowly he pushed first one, then a second finger into her welcoming heat, making her shiver above him. He grinned against her flesh.

As much as he enjoyed to please her, it was time for her to learn some respect. And so he charged his fingers with low but sparkling energy.  
At that she cried out. Loud. Her hands grabbed his shoulders as her leg started to twitch uncontrollably against his skin. She moaned and panted. Cried out his name again and again and even cursed as she was reaching her climax at high speed. She was getting close. He felt her inner muscles twich and clench around his fingers. And felt almost bad for what he was about to do.  
Payback time! He smirked before pulling away completely, startling her.  
Bulma sank to the ground and gasped for air. Her legs shaking as she looked up with big unbelieving eyes.  
"Oh my ... god ... what ... what was that? why did you ... stop?!"

"Payback is a bitch, Bulma."

Without being able to wait any longer he lifted her up and pushed her against the nearest wall. He kissed her fiercely and positioned himself while grabbing her butt, thus forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He swallowed hard against her neck and she grabbed his broad shoulders, wrapping herself for what is about to come. In a fluid motion he was finally inside of her.

And they both cried out in relief.

* * *

 **B**

This man could be a sadistic bastard when he wanted. But damn, did this feel amazing! She was surrounding with sparkling lightning as he pushed himself inside of her as deep as he could. This time she was sure. He WAS slightly bigger. Her cheeks flushed red as he gave her a few seconds to adjust to him.

"Are you ... ready?" ,he asked breathless without moving. He was still afraid of hurting her. She smiled and squeezed his shoulder encouraging before kissing his soft lips.  
"Do your worst, hun. Don't hold back."  
With a short nod and swallowing against her lips he started pushing himself in and out in fast and powerful thrusts. She felt extatic.  
Bulma threw her head back and he immediately attacked her throat with his teeth and tongue. Her finger nails where digging into his lower back and as they scraped over his tail stub he let out an almost animalistic growl that vibrated throughout her body.

"Do it again.", he ordered breathlessly against her neck and she did it without hesitation. He threw his head back with a moan as he lost himself at her touch for a moment. Smirking she did it again. And again, Earning beautiful sounds of love and even more powerful thrusts with every scratch. Gods, it was amazing!  
She was close. Dizzy with arousal as the pressure building inside of her became almost unbearable. As he suddenly showed his right hand between their bodies to rub her most sensitive part directly she cried out as she finally came over the edge. Hard. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she cried out 'I love you' again and again.

Spurred on by her words he let her ride it out with powerful thrusts, before he too finally reached his climax inside of her, growling her name as he did. A few moments later he finally stopped moving and leaned heavily against her. Both of them basked in delicious afterglow.

"Holy ... shit ...", she breathed.  
He nodded breathless and gasped slightly as he broke their connection, carefully helping her stand on shaky legs. She blushed deeply, she still felt him inside of her. How was this even possible?! She had no idea and was too exausted to think about it anyway.  
Damn Saiyan!  
"We ... need to do this again ...!"  
As an answer he mumbled something incoherent under his breath as he tucked himself back in his pants with messy movements. Breathing heavily he began stumbling back to his side of the bed. Suddenly his hair faded back to black and he was out cold even before his face hit the pillow. Snoring softly. Bulma was startled at first but then she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

So much for 'controlling it in his sleep'.


End file.
